Life, death, and then some
by Goddess-of-daydreams
Summary: I was a child when I first saw him. Naive and young and carefree- I was alone when I first met her. Alone and dead. She brought me to life. (Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. I was a child

PERSEPHONE'S POV

I was a child when I first met him. Naive and young and carefree, bright and life and curiosity brimming over the cage my mother had built arround me. I was, someone else entirely. But enough reminiscing, time for my story. Our story.

(Time lapse because I can)

I was the first time I had ever been to mount Olympus. It was more beautiful than anything I had seen on earth, or in my dreams even. The courtyard was filled with chariots and bright flowers and gods and goddesses meeting each other and laughing. Music poured out from golden doors and it was everything a child could understand and place at amazing, awe inspiring, and breathtaking. Before the chariot my mother Demeter and I were in had even landed, I (much to Demeters dismay) had already leapt from the chariot and ran up the marble stairs.

"Haiya Sephy! I didn't think you were coming," Hermes swept down to fly next to me.

"Hermes,you have to help me get back at Alexiares and Anicetus. It is a complete emergency!" I add for effect.

"Well Seph you've come to the right man." He says boldly.

"Hermes, you couldn't be a man if your life depended on it." I counter "But I will take you help" I say laughing. Suddenly I spot who I'm looking for.

"Morpheus! Why have you never sent me dreams of this place?" I call out joyfully to the tall God. He turns and smiles in return. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see the laughing faces of Iris and Nike.

" HA! I told you she would come!" Screams Nike. Iris defiantly crosses her arms. "Never bet against the goddess of victory!" She continues, ignorant to Iris's mocking face. I almost fall over laughing at how she manages to mirror Nikes movements perfectly. Phobos and Deimos arrive and we all make our way into the great hall. Hermes pulled me aside

" Phobos said they are most afraid of hades. I rearranged the seating so that Alexiares and Anicetus are seated on either side of him." He whispered.

"What? If Hades finds out he'll kill us both! And they're going to annoy him TO DEATH" I hiss

"Well he doesn't need too much help on that front. It's two birds with one stone!" He hissed

back.

"Shouldn't you both be finding your seats?" A new voice chimes in. Hades looms above us. Speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Y-yes shouldn't we, Sephy?" Hermes stutters out. All I can do is nod. We run off and take our seats across from the unfortunate-three-in-question. Hades sees his seat and his already pale complexion drains of all color whatsoever and goes rigid. The boys walk in laughing but cease so quickly the choke on their own lost words. I nearly fall of my seat with concealed laughter, so Hermes has to hold onto my arm to keep my from actually toppling down. Hades eyes scan the room for the evil doers and his gaze almost immediately falls on me. I know he knows we did this. In a flash of boldness I smile sweetly and bat my eyelashes mockingly, only causing his temper to rise more. He takes a seat and the meal goes "without incident" besides of course, the aftermath of Hermes and my prank.

About two hours later we all move into the courtyard for what I've been dreading; dancing. Phobos and Deimos took turns dancing with me and Hermes eventually stole a dance. Just as Hermes and I were finishing dancing, Hades walks over.

"May I steal you for a dance, milady." He coos, faking a gentleman like pose, smirking. And then because fate just loves mocking me, a slow song begins. But I wouldnt have him thinking me a coward.

" Of course milord." I say, curtsying. He smiles at my boldness. He takes me to the middle of the floor, and I refuse to notice the stares from the surrounding gods and godesses. I can't help but notice how amazing he dances. He really is quite good. At the end of the dance he leans down and whispers in my ear,

"Mark my word darling, I will get you for that." And he presses something into my palm. He walks back to his chariot and flies off. It's not until I get home that I see what he gave me, and I don't think there are any words to describe how much I regret ever taking that necklace.


	2. I couldn't forget her

HADES POV

"Shouldn't you two be finding your seats?" I interrupt their reverie only because they are standing right where I need to get to. For all I care they can whisper all night long. The boy stutters something and I walk off. "Oh hell no." I think seeing the seating. I see the girl, Persephone, practically falling off her chair laughing. She smiles at me and bats her eyelashes mocking me. I glare and sit down. The two unfortunate boys take their seats next to me and Persephone continues to shake with laughter. Hermes even begins to snicker. I swear by the stycs I will get them back for that. The night goes on fairly uneventfully besides the fact that I had to yell that "If you tap your foot one more time I will feed you to Cerberus, Alexiares!" much to the amusement of the two little devils across from me. The dance begins and I have a plan formed.

"May I have this dance milady?" I say smirking. I see her internal struggle of dreading a dance with the lord of death, and me thinking her afraid.

"Of course Milord." She says curtsying. I smile, surprisingly genuinely. I lead her to the middle of the dance floor just as a slow song begins. As we dance I see she is surprised at the fact that I actually dance well. And I am equally surprised when I see Hermes jealous glare, and realize that was how I felt when she was dancing with him and the other gods. Of course, no one could tell that of me; I'm very good at hiding emotions. At the end of the dance I whisper to her "Mark my word darling, I will get you for that." And I press a shell necklace into her small hand. I walk off and fly away in my chariot, much to the surprise of everyone who saw the interaction between literally life and death. This is going to be a peculiar night.

(Time lapse. Fours hours later)

I'm rolling in bed unable to sleep. She, Persephone, is haunting me at every turn. I've never felt like this before. I decide to get up. I run my hands through my coal black hair. I'll just keep going and I'll forget her, I tell myself. But I don't. I don't go to any more of the summer solstice parties, but I know she looks for me. I know she thinks about me. And I can't forget her.


	3. Seven years

PERSEPHONE'S POV

For 7 years at the summer solstice I looked for him. Each year I wore the necklace. I don't know why, but I just did. I sometimes thought about not coming but then I remembered pranking everyone and how amazing mount Olympus was, and how I only got to see it now, because as I grew older my mothers overprotective tendencies progressed. I was now 21 years old, almost a full goddess. So every year I went. Every year I looked for him. He never came. Until then.

I wore a blue chiton and tall sandals I could easily move in. I clipped the shell necklace on and ran out to the chariot where my mother was waiting.

"You look beautiful Persephone." She smiles

The chariot takes off and my heart leaps. I've always loved flying. I laugh, filled with energy. The ride is short, and like my first time here I jump off three feet before we hit the ground. Hermes catches me just before I fall and he flies me up to the air bridal style.

"Hey Seph." He says smiling softly, staring into my eyes. I'm lost in his eyes to, that is before I see my mothers disapproving gaze. He sets me down right in the middle of Alexaires, Anicetus, Nike, Iris, Phobos, and Deimos.

"Presenting, the long awaited arrival of Persephone!" Hermes calls out.

"Put me down numbskull!" I yell laughing.

Alexiares steps forward "I don't believe we ever got to thank you for that little seating arrangement, from seven years ago." He sneers.

"Aww wittle lexi's still mad about his wittle date with big scary hades?" I say daring him to continue. Then I see who's chariot lands.

"Hades. Hades is here!" I whisper to Hermes.

"I can see that sephy." He hisses back "Well sorry to leave so soon, but Sephy and I just have to bolt." He shouts as we run off laughing.

(Time lapse-to the dance!)

Hermes walks up to me.

"May I have this dance?"

"You already know the answer." I say looking at him.

"Yes, but I had to be kind and let you have the chance to say yes before I danced with you anyways." He counters, pulling me up by the hand and leading me out to the floor. The twilight closes in and we sway to the music. Deimos steals me away for a bit but then I return to Hermes. The moon was halfway into the sky when I finally found hades, or rather, he found me.

"May I have this dance?" He looks truly handsome. The moon reflects off of his armor and his eyes look like the stars themselves decorated them. I only nod. He takes my hand and we dance again. Finally I find my words.

"You come Now!? After seven years?!" I say. He just smiles and shakes his head "I looked for you, you know." I whisper, staring at our feet. I just barely hear him whisper back "I know." My head snaps back up. "The necklace..." My voice trails off. His grip tightens on my arms, afraid I'll rip it off. I have a good reason to!

"Meet me at the edge of the forest, Persephone." He whispers, desperation showing through his eyes. I nod. The dance ends and I slip away from my mother and my friends. I cross the grounds quickly to the woods. At first I don't see him, but then shadows shift and I'm pressed between a tree and the dark figure of hades. My breath catches in my chest at such close proximity to him. He laughs at my current state. I glare at him and try to wriggle out from the tree and him but he is stronger than me, and I stay where I am. He shifts away so I can breathe again. He slips deeper into the Forrest and I have to follow because I have no idea how to get out again. I wander looking for him until he catches my hand, making me jump.

"Why do you play games with me?" I ask, turning towards him.

He steps closer "Games are fun," his breath warm on my neck. I push away. He smiles and shakes his head again.

"Come with me. To the underworld."


	4. Mind games and mystery

Hades POV

"Wouldn't you like to continue playing mind games with me?" She is bold, but I definitely feel a hint of evasiveness in her tone. I will make her regret that. I drop her hand.

"Alright, mind games it is." I say bowing, and then disappearing into the wind.

"Hades! I have no idea how to get out of here!" She calls.

"You said mind games," I say to her right. Instinctively she turns. "But I suggest following my voice." I taunt, now on her left. She groans and stops her foot.

"Persephone? Are you coming?" I call from a few feet away from her. She glares in my general direction and follows, or more listens.

"Persephone," to the right.

"Hurry up." Left.

"Not so far," Back.

Right, foreword, left, back, right, forward, left, foreword , until we reach a small clearing. I appear in front of her again, making her jump.

"Don't DO that!" She screams. I merely laugh.

"You said mind games. I cannot be held responsible for doing as you wish." I'm teasing her now. "Now, before we go, a flower for the spring goddess?" I say suggestively, holding out a small pink rose. She takes it, checking for any visible trickery. There definitely is, but she won't see this. But it passes her inspection, and she accepts the petals with a cautious smile, tucking it behind her ear. Almost immediately I see her balance falter. She falls into my arms, eyes closed and in a deep sleep. In the sky, the moon is directly overhead. I have to get moving, by now they have inevitably noticed her disappearance. I call my chariot and open a portal to the underworld, and before anyone knows, we've disappeared into the land of darkness.


	5. Complications

Persephone's POV

I wake up feeling like I have gone through hell and back. But when I force open my eyelids, I see that I haven't returned! This place is unmistakably known as the underworld. When a dark shadow falls over me I go rigid.

"Persephone?" Asks a low familiar voice. I swallow against my dry throat , trying not to shake as I piece together things in my mind. Hades, he, kidnaped me. The drug from the rose is wearing off. I try to sit up, but a strong hand stops me.

"Your not strong enough yet. You'll get hurt." I quickly shift away from him, but find I'm already in a corner. I press myself away onto the wall. He looks a little disappointed, or is that... Remorse? No. There is no way. I find my voice again.

"Take me back." I scrape out. He ignores my plea and helps me up. He begins to walk away but I stop and scream after him "take me back!" I run up to him and try to hit him, but hades has faster reflexes than me and he catches my hands before they touch him. Emotions I can't read flash by his eyes.

"Why? Why hades?" I whisper. He says nothing, but looks away.

"Look at me! Look at me you coward!" I scream "Look. See what you've done" I say breaking into sobs, fighting against his grip. I fall to my knees and he kneels down to me.

"I'm sorry." I hear him say before I'm alone in a room decorated obviously for me. I crawl to the bed and curl up until I fall asleep in tears.

Hades POV

I slip into her room after I hear her fall asleep from the door. Next to her I place two books, a rose, and a note. I want to stay longer but I still have things to do. And I doubt she wants to see me. I slip back out and sigh, leaning against the door. Still playing games.

**These few have been a little shorter, but I promise more is coming. :)**


	6. forgive or forget

Persephone's POV

I wake up to the sound of an opening door. I sit bolt upright, but not to be greeted with the dreaded figure of hades, but only two young women; shades.

"We're sorry to startle you milady." The taller one states clearly, only to be pinched by the other.

"Who are you?" I ask out of curiosity.

Again the taller speaks "I am Doriana, and this is Anne. We're your servants."

"Hades sent you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"To help get you ready for your meeting with him today."

Hades POV

"Thanatos, if you were the goddess of spring, where in the underworld would you go?"

I hate to ask him this but, it is necessary. He gives me a quizzical look.

" If I were the goddess of spring, I wouldn't BE in the underworld." He replies.

"You are completely unhelpful."

"I would go to the Elysian Fields." He offers.

"Thank you!" I call over my shoulder as I run off, realizing the time.

Persephone's POV

"What about this one?" Anne offers, holding up a green bejeweled gown.

"No!" I yell. It joins the pile of rejected clothing on the bed. At last she pulls out a long flowing light blue dress and an indigo cape decorated with sapphires.

"Milady, this is the last one." I have managed to reject every dress in the closet. So, I relent and nod in agreement. I put the dress on quickly and hope to escape without them noticing my hair. I pull the hood halfway up before Doriana stops me.

"Oh no you don't. You've forgotten your hair!" I inwardly groan.

"Dori!" I am already friends with these two. I look to Anne for help, but she shrugs and laughs.

"One of these days I'm going to cut it all off." I threaten.

We settle with on a simple princess braid for my long brown hair. When dori is done I flip the hood up again, only to have it yanked down. I slip on black sandals and turn towards the door. Anne and Doriana see my anxious face. Anne touches my arm.

"Hades is a good man, Sephy."

"How can you say that?" I yell turning towards them. "He kidnaped me!"

"Lord hades saved us from a terrible fate in Tartarus." She said quietly,

"Wha..?"

"Yes. Both me and dori were destined for Tartarus, had he not intervened."

I'm speechless. I had no idea.

"We must get you to hades." Dori interrupts. We walk off.

As we arrive, hades dismisses dori and Anne. He smiles softly at me. I do not return the gesture.

"We're going to the Elysian Fields." He says taking my hand. I have to admit, it is beautiful. Trees are hung with glowing flowers and everything is a strange color; trees are bare with a dark black bark, grass is deep green, flowers are a translucent blue. I don't want hades to think I have any interest in his lands, but I do explore a little. I wrap a vine of little flowers around my head creating a crown. He smiles at this and motions for me to follow. Under what looks like a willow tree, I sit on a swing, and he sits against the trunk. I almost like it here.

"Persephone, I wonder, did you ever see the books I left you?"

"Yes." I answer stiffly. His attempt at conversation dies.

"I'll be right back." He disappears. I'm glad to be alone. I begin to swing faster and higher until it feels like I'm flying. I even let myself laugh, quietly of course, should anyone be near. Then I remember hades could come back any moment and I stop the swing immediately. Soon after he reappears, a pomegranate in hands. I look at him with complete disbelief.

"I only thought you might be hungry." And I am, but...

"I'm not an idiot hades," I spit out the word like its a curse "If I eat that I'll be stuck here forever, and I have every intention of leaving once I get the chance." The hope in his eyes falls, as the pomegranate from his hand does. A tear travels down my cheek and I look away. He puts his hand on my face tilting my head to look at him. Gently kissing my forehead he smiles sadly, and once again, I find myself alone in my room.


	7. Stars, moons, and mind games

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart**_

_**-Cosmic love, Florence and the machine **_

Hades POV

_You and I. You and I. You and I._

He wrote it over and over, tasting the words. It was such a strange sensation, he had always been alone; even in his fathers stomach was he an outsider. Quiet, darker. He always looked different. Dark raven hair, cosmic blue eyes, pale skin. He actually understood responsibility, he had never been in love. Now with Persephone here, he wondered if this was what love was. He didn't even need to ask himself this; he knew it was. As he fell asleep the words swirled around his dreams.

_You and I. You and I. You and I._

Persephone's POV

Persephone's dreams were not nearly as kind. As she tossed and turned she was haunted by sirens, three headed dogs, and a certain pair of cosmic blue eyes. In the middle of one of her nightmares she woke up, and found herself thinking unendingly of hades. She didn't understand it, she said, but really she did. She was falling for him, but she told herself she couldn't. "It's one of his mind games. He's trying to make you feel like this." She picked up the rose and held it to her chest as she breathed in, letting herself think. She opened the window of her room and sat over the edge, enjoying the wind and the dangerous feeling that bled through her veins.


	8. A queen she becomes

**_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became_**

**_\- Cosmic love, Florence and the machine_**

Persephone's POV

Hades didn't come to my room the next day. Or the day after. So I left on my own, once I escaped the prying eyes of Dori and Anne, obviously concerned about what had happened at the meeting. During my days of solitude in my room I discovered no ways out, nor was I hit by any epiphanies to help me leave, so on my third day I resolved to accept my situation. I dressed in a warm purple chiton, and left. I was so done waiting around for hades and his damn mind games. I kept the necklace on though, perhaps as hope. I found a huge library filled with books and I met the three headed creature from my dreams named Cerberus. He's a huge black lab with a pair of blue eyes, brown eyes, and a pair of fairly alarming red ones, but once you get past that he's amazingly sweet. I even found my way out of the palace and to the river where I sat for the rest of the day. Finally I went back to my room exited to explore the next day.

(Time lapse three days later)

Dori and Anne's voice swirl around my ears over and over. I can't be alone. No one will listen. Stop, just stop! The ground beneath me seems to shift and I raise my hands and scream

"STOP!" All sound ceases as I look at the plant around me. It arches perfectly around my form with slender brown thorns waving just a little more than a wind should make them. I hear slow clapping and footsteps from be hind me. I don't have to turn to know who it is.

"If you come any closer hades,"

He cuts me off "You'll what? Grow me some flowers?" Wrong time hades. I whirl around tearing off a branch of thorns scratching him across the face, drawing blood. He heals quickly, but the fact that I have managed to prove that I'm not just some silly earth goddess weighs heavy in the air.

"Your right. That was harsh." He says, not looking at me. I look at him coldly.

"I'm leaving. You will take me back." I say emotionlessly.

He is silent for a moment "You are not leaving. You are going to stay here and be queen of the underworld and my wife weather you like it or not!" He says suddenly yelling. I want to shrink back but I don't. I stare him directly in his eyes. Before he can, I drop the branch and walk out of the room with no other word.

I don't go back to my room right away. I tear out my hair and unclip the necklace. I contemplate how to get rid of it. I think of throwing it into the Stycs, but then I want him to know about it. I nail it to his door. Then I walk back to my room and put on a black short chiton and a fake fur lined cloak decorated with black pearls just at the edges. I slam the door and go to the one place I can be alone; the astronomy tower. The walk is long, but I enjoy the feeling. The view is spectacular. Wind sifts through my hair, dust blows at my feet. The railing covers in vines when I lean against it. No tears will cross my eyes today, I tell myself as they threaten to fall. I open an old trunk to find a bracelet, blankets, and a dagger that I strap to my leg. At the very bottom I find a crown made of silver and obsidian that I put on. I feel a sort of power that I've never felt before, I can't really describe it. I peer over the rail again to see hades throwing rocks into the river. He half sits half falls to the ground and puts his head in his hands. I just turn away. A small nagging voice in my head tries to get me to listen, but I push it away and sit against the railing. It's voices like that that can ruin everything. So i just listen to the wind.

_**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**_**__**

**_Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_**

**_-Fall for you, secondhand serenade _**

Hades POV

I stand by the river throwing in rocks from the shore. I let my thoughts take over and fall with my head in my hands. I think, I try to speak, only for my words to swept away by the current. Then in trade, the river gives me an idea. We have a good relationship like this, the river and I. It's all I can do not to dance right then and there. I only hope it will still work. My hopes are only lifted by what I find nailed to my bedroom door. She hasn't changed.


	9. A plan

**_She's going out to forget they were together_**

All that time he was taking her for granted

She wants to see, if there's more

Than he gave

She's looking for

**_\- I don't wanna be in love, dance floor anthem_**

Hades POV

I straighten the note on her bed. She will be coming soon, I must hurry. I slip out the door just as I hear her footsteps. In the astronomy tower, an opal string and a riddle. The dining room, a bell and a map. The grand hall, a diamond arrow and a final note. The opals and the bell and arrow are just there for story purpose, but the notes will be truly the game. The last thing I need to do is place a little spell. And for that I need lady Hecate.

Persephone's POV

I walk quickly down the hallway to my room. I think that had anyone seen me, they would say I was the image of a dark queen. Queen of the underworld to be specific. I yank open my door and step in. I was about to fling myself on the bed when I see a folded note, addressed under my name, in a certain Hades handwriting.

_Dearest Persephone,_

_I wish you to join me for one last game. Seek me in the astronomy tower at midnight tonight._

_ Always yours, hades_

I stand, holding the note. If I join him, I don't even know. If I don't, I am likely to spend the evening alone and awake. So I check the time and swallow my pride, and I exchange my heavy cloak for one of a lighter substance. I step out into what should have been a well lit hallway, to be greeted with a group of sparks floating at my door.

_Hello persephone_ the spell out. I laugh, Hades last game will be quite the finale. They flicker off down the hall towards the astronomy tower. At the end of the hall, when I have not followed they spell _are you coming?_

"You sound exactly like Hades!" I call after, running to the Sparks. The astronomy tower is decorated in millions of Sparks that swirl around me. But I see no Hades. Finally they place a string of glowing opals in my left hand and another note in my right.

_Of pomegranates and pearls;_

_You've never set foot in this part of the castle,_

_In fact I'm quite sure you've never been near._

_If I didn't know better,_

_I'd day it was fear._

_Of some dreaded trick,_

_To keep you here over the years._

_So to continue your journey,_

_You must face your fears._

_And tell me,_

_Where am I?_

The Sparks play with my hair as I read. I shake my head. He makes this way to easy. Obviously it's the dining room; I'm afraid that he'll trick me into eating something and I'll be stuck here forever, so I never go there. But I also now have to go there.

"Alright sparks. Show me the way." I state boldly. They dash off down the stairs and I follow quickly behind. At the door to the dining room, they stop just out side. It's clear I have to go in on my own. I open the door to a room with a long dark table, a silver plate in the exact middle. I approach the plate cautiously, finding a silver bell, and a map of the castle. I begin to walk to the door on the other side of the room, and footsteps show up, walking out the door and going on into the great hall. I follow, finally in a usually lit hallway, no sparks needed.

Standing in the hall, I look for another clue. I find it, of all places, nailed to the doorway out. Four words.

_Back to the top_

I shake my head, and turn back around, beginning the walk back to the astronomy tower.

Hades POV

I admit, I expected her to take a little longer. I finish arranging the Sparks and close my eyes. I hope this works.

Persephone's POV

He faces out to the river. Streamers cover the ceiling, Sparks covering every inch of the room, parting when I step. He turns around to me, the room reflecting off of his irises. I freeze, unable to continue. He walks forward.

"Persephone, are you afraid of me?" I don't know what to say. I look at the floor. He tilts my chin up to look at him.

"Is it that, or do you hate me?" It's hardly a question. We stand in silence for a moment before hades drops to his knees, taking my hands.

"I love you persephone. I don't know why the fates willed it to be, but ever since the first time I met you I've been wildly in love. I don't know how to explain it, but you consume every waking moment of my life, and you haunt my dreams. I know you could never love me back, but I had to try." His voice is torn with raw honesty, his eyes even more confirmation of his truths.

"Will you stay and be my queen?" He asks, his voice shivering. Then the alarm goes off.


	10. Of pomagranates and possibility

**_And I can't stop til the world knows my name_**

**'Cause I was only born inside my dreams**

**Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you**

**'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia**

**And you're a cherry blossom**

**You're about to bloom**

**_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_**

**_Centuries, fall out boy_**

Persephone's POV

"Alright." Comes hades cool voice from down the hall. He finds my hiding spot quickly.

"They've come to take you back." His face shows no emotion as he leads me back to Zeus and Demeter. I hope mine shows none as well. Demeter runs up crying exaggerated tears enveloping me in a hug. I instinctively stiffen at her contact.

"C'mon honey, we're going home." I turn around to see that hades had already walked off. The light is to bright on the surface. I long for the cool darkness of the underworld, where I could hide in the shadows, remain unnoticed, unwatched. My mother demands I change back into a white chiton and rest. When night comes I put back on my black cloak and straight off jump from my second floor window. In the underworld, I felt alive. Now I long for that sensation. I don't bother with sandals, I just run off to the Forrest. I go deeper and deeper until I'm satisfactorily lost. Then I just sit, not enjoying myself, but accepting the moment. I hope my mother comes into my room and has a whole new freak out. I smirk at the thought. A voice comes out from the air.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" I jump up

"HADES!" I yell. He slaps his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh! They'll hear you!" He whispers. "I just remembered to give you this." He hands me half of a pomegranate. "If you want to stay with me, eat 12 seeds for the whole year." And he disappears, but leaving sparks to lead me back home.

"Persephone don't!" Demeter cries. I hold six pomegranate seeds in my hand, staining my skin. The other hand holds the half of a pomegranate from hades. I smile.

"Persephone, you don't want to do this..." Zeus carries on cautiously.

"But dear father, I do." And with that I throw the seeds into my mouth, and swallow. Demeter falls to the ground crying and Zeus looks baffled. Hades appears at my side.

"Cease your tears sister. You have hope. She has only eaten six, therefore she splits the year evenly between you and me." He says coldly, then turns to me. "You chose to stay with me?" He questions, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Yes." I say, looking at him in the eyes. He leans in and kisses me right then, in front of my horrified mother and father. He looks at them and smiles.

"There's no need to stare."

**_This is not the end of our story! There's still one more chapter to come and I've got an idea for a sequel. Review and tell me if I should!_**


	11. A tying of loose ends and such

_**HIHIHI! I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, but, the fates were against me and such things. Also, i do not own Greek mythology. Just saying. The sequel is going to be called "the magician's heart beat" and we've totally time jumped into like a modern steam-punk London (don't ask why but trust me it's going to be awesome) to meet our characters; the beautiful, clever, and artistic Macaria, who calls herself "queen of ghosts, Melinoe, quiet, solitary, and nature obsessed magician's daughter, who everyone calls "nightmare", and lastly, smart, handsome, inventive Zagreus, who brings all of their lives together... From the long forgotten underworld. **_

(A teaser for you lucky ones)

Zagreus

Look, before you start looking at me like I'm a psychotic bastard, just let me say, i was lonely. And also they are NOT my actual sisters. AND Thanatos, Deimos, and Hypnos are all in some love war over them. So NO. I am not some insane jerk. Well maybe a little...


End file.
